jab mila tu
by foreverknights28
Summary: Set during the epi "Abhijeet ki maa" Two shot story! focusing on DUO & Abhirika
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is set back during the epi "Abhijeet ki maa"

* * *

**Mumbai; CID Bureau**

The room was painted with bright shades of colors & was decorated with some posters of eateries & beverages, the window slits were decorated & full with hoards of picture frames of every event celebrated that was celebrated with great enthusiasm by the officers, towards the opposite side lied the food counter where daya was spotted numerous times waiting for his extra big happy meal or treats; on such a lively place one man was sitting idly at the corner most table of the room which was next to the window panel. He was looking completely exhausted, sad, shocked with some amount of sadness.. his state of mind can be just read out from his overall gestures, from the last few mins he was staring blankly at the cup & just stirring the spoon in it, unaware of the fact that the content in the cup had already turned cold just like an ice, but it seemed that the person really don't care about it, he was just lost in his own thoughts atleast his blank stare was told so also the slumped shoulders indicated that he was very much depressed or heart broken..

When the other person was just wandered off in his thoughts, a heft looking man entered the room, he moved his gaze throughout the room & broke in a smile when he noticed him, he quickly headed towards him, without asking the other's permission he got seated to the opposite chair waiting for the person to notice him, finally after some mins the other one moved his eyes to the person seated in front of him & smiling, though he had realized much more earlier his presence but it took him some time to compose his emotions before facing the another one, though he knew that there was no point in hiding his emotions from him, coz its practically impossible to hide anything from him. Knowing him from the last 17 years , he was confident on the fact that he can even deduce from his breathing that something is wrong or something is bothering him..

Finally unable to hold his silent stare on him,he dropped the spoon on the saucer harshly & cried out, " daya ..For god sake..stop staring at me !"

Daya smiled at him & replied him back with a sarcastic tone, "ohh thank god, you are alive..I thought I was staring at a dead body.."

Abhijeet knew that daya just cared about him & hence he is there, but at this moment he just want to live alone, so he begged daya to live him alone, but even daya was adamant he didn't even moved an inch..

Abhijeet knew daya & he was sure that he is not going to leave him alone..actually even Abhijeet wanted daya to be with him, to comfort him, but he was too much to accept this..

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was still stirring the content in the cup, daya nodded & pulled the cup & started walking towards the counter to get new hot coffee for both of them,after some secs he arrived to see Abhjeet sitting the same like some secs before, he placed his cup in front of him & signaled him to drink before it gets once again cold & he sat once again his own chair, sipping the coffee, Abhijeet who was still not recovered gulped down the coffee just to realize that it was too hot, instantly he kept the cup aside & started waving his hand in front of his mouth & blowing air from his mouth to sooth him from the burning sensation, daya slapped his forehead at Abhijeet's act.

Daya: ek hi sip main khatam karne keliye nhi bola tha..aram se..

Abhijeet just nodded..after some soothing he carefully finished the coffee. Daya watched him,actually waiting for him to initiate the talk, but seeing Abhijeet taking too much off time, daya himself decided to kick off with the topic..

Daya : so Abhijeet, kab tak uss bare main soch the rahoge? (he asked him straight looking in his eyes, without wasting any time; Although Abhijeet knew what daya was talking, but still he managed to maintain a poker face behaving as if he don't know what daya was talking )

Abhijeet: Daya kiss baremain baat kar rahe ho tum?mujh samjh nhi aaraha..

Daya: com'on Abhijeet, tum mujhse kab se jhoot bolne lage?

Abhijeet protested: dekho daya tum—(but he was cut off by daya in middle)

Daya:Don't act smart Abhijeet( daya warned him) atleast not with me..(he placed his one hand on Abhijeet's hand which was fidgeting with the mobile unnecessarily) Abhijeet (his tone was much more soft now) Abhijeet, I know tum uss baat keliye khud ko jimmedar manto ho..but trust me, tumhari koi galati nhi hain..

( Abhijeet moved daya's hand roughly & got up from his chair with a force, the intensity of his action was quite high, to such that the chair almost tripped & fell back)

Abhijeet (shouted in anger) nhi daya..iss sab main meri hi galti hain..iss sab keliye agar koi jimmedar hain toh who main huin..mere jaisa insaan ko aapne iss gunah keliye kabhi maafi nhi milegi..kabhi nhi..(daya tried to calm him down by placing his hand on his shoulder ..)

Daya: dekho Abhijeet, uss baat ko ab kaafi saal beat chuke hain..16 years..long time..uss baat ko bhulane main hi bhalai hain..aur waise bhi Abhijeet baar baar bête huwe jakhmon ko kuredhne ka kya faida?

Abhijeet: main janta huin daya ki uss baat ko 16 saal bête chuke hain..par main kya karu daya? Yeh baat mere dimag se chakar bhi nhi hat sakti hain..main janta huin ki poorane jhakmon ko kuredhne se koi fayda nhi hota..par daya sach baat tho yeh hain ki yeh jhakam hi hain joh itne saal betkar bhi bharne ka naam nhi lete..(while saying this a tear escaped from Abhijeet's eye..) pata nhi daya..par lagta hain ki yeh jhakam zindagi bhar mujhe tadpate rahenge..har min..har sec..uss darnak sachai ki yaad dilayenge, jisse saalon pehle main thukraya tha..kash daya..kash..ki main uss ghatna ko badal pata..kash main who baat maan leta, tho aaj mujhe iss bojh ko lekar jena na padta..kash Daya ki main aapni maa ko pehchan ..

(& Abhijeet crashed on the floors..daya also sat next to him, though daya was the one who was quiet emotional & sentimental..but at this moment he decided to be strong, restricting his emotions..he looked at Abhijeet, whose eyes were swelled up & filled with tears,guilt, anger..daya was quite shocked to see him like this..After all he was abhijeet, the one who never vent out his feelings..but at the same time daya was also happy that Abhijeet is expressing himself..venting out all the anger,guilt, he was carrying from so many years..which he never expressed..but today he was just venting out..what kept Abhijeet silent so years & venting this all of sudden? The answer was simple..yesterday morning, a case was reported in bureau, CID got a call from City Hospital informing them that they had found one elderly woman, which was injured & was discovered on an abandoned road, when CID team reached hospital the woman recognized Abhijeet & called him "beta" & started addressing him as her son..Abhijeet was quiet shocked about the whole incident & emotional too when he remembered about his mother..to worsen the condition Acp asked Abhijeet to stay with the lady & even asked him to take care of her by taking her to his home..it took only some secs for Abhijeet to get attached to her, her love & her care made him remember the old woman who was claiming to be his own mother, but sadly he failed to recognize her, & she died due to shock..Abhijeet indeed felt sad after that, he used to curse him & held him responsible for death of his own mother..& this used to haunt him like a nightmare every now & then..

The unexpected arrival of this lady made him realize all these things once again & he started feeling guilty..once again he realized that he was the cause of his mother's death..these realization made him angry & depressed..he started to be in his own thoughts, daya realized this & he decided that he would comfort him about this..now daya was just trying his best to comfort his buddy..)

Daya got hold of Abhijeet by holding him firmly by his shoulders & made him look straight in his eyes..

Daya: Abhijeet dekho mere pass (but Abhijeet was still looking at the ground, trying to have an eye contact with him, daya once again called out his name in concern) Abhijeet..(this time Abhijeet looked at him..) dekho Abhijeet joh lamha bit gaye who bit gaye, use na tum badal sakte ho na main..in fact koi nhi badal sakta..jiss lamhe ko hum badal hi nhi sakte, uss par aanssu bahake kya faida? Joh hona hota hain use koi tal nhi sakta..tho behetar yahi hain na ki hum uss badal ko aapna le,use ke saath kanhde se kandha milakar jnidagi bitaye..naa ki uss par socke aur aapne aapko galat theraiye..agar beeti huwi baton ke baremain hi sochte rahoge toh aapne aanewale kal aur aaj ke palon ko kho dego..inn palon ko jiyon Abhijeet..warna baad main inn palon par bhi pachatana padega tumhe..

(Abhijeet understood, & he just hugged daya tightly at that instant without letting out any word..)

Abhijeet: theek kaha daya tumne..I'm sorry daya..mujhe maaf kar do..sorry..

Daya (patted his shoulders..) wasie boss..gala dabake marne ka irada hain? (he asked teasingly to lighten the situation..)

Abhijeet separated from the hug & smacked his shoulders..

Abhijeet: daya ke bache sudhar jaa..warna bohaut pachtayega..

(daya was quiet relieved to get his buddy back..)

Abhijeet quickly rubbed his face & cleared the tears & got up, daya also got up..

Daya: (handed him the napkin) Boss, theek se chehra pochn do..warna sab ko lagega ki tum mere saath rehke sentimental fool hogaye..aur

Abhijeet: aur kya?

Daya: aur ACP sir bureau main 2 sentimental fool afford nhi kar payenge..(& he started smiling..daya's smiling was so infectious that Abhijeet also started smiling..)

Finally after composing Abhijeet & daya moved out from the CID cafeteria & started moving towards the parking lot to heads towards their home…

Daya: jaldi chalo Abhijeet, ghar pain maa intejar kar rahi hogi..

When daya remembered something, he stopped in tracks & turned to face Abhijeet,

Daya: wasie Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: agar maa ne pooch liya ki tum itne udass kyu lag rahe the..tho batana ki..

Abhijeet: ki?

Daya: (teasingly) ki Aaj lab main unnki bahu se mulakat nhi huin na, issliye unnke bête udass hain..(& he started smiling..)

Abhijeet: daya ke bache ruk tu..

(& they started heading towards there quails launghing..heading finally towards there home..)

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay this story is set back during the epi "Abhijeet ki maa"**

**This my first attempt to write something on DUO, hope you guyz like it..If not, pls ,mention it in review section abt it..**

**Complaints & or any kind of suggestions are warmly welcomed.**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mumbai**

After few mins of journey they reached home, daya neatly parked the car in the parking space, he removed his seat belts, turned off the ignition ,pulled out the key & opened the side door to get out from the car, when he noticed that abhijeet didn't move his muscle, Daya's eyes once again traced back to him, Abhijeet was still seating on his place with his seat belts still on him, staring blankly at the car's bonnet, Daya realized that Abhijeet's mind is still fighting over the issue, daya pressed his hand on his shoulder, the touch indeed brought Abhijeet back to the reality, he looked at daya with questioning eyes & then turned his gaze towards the surroundings, he noticed that they have reached home.

Daya rolled his eyes towards home, Abhijeet nodded, Just to make the moment light daya complained like a kid: boss jaldi chalo..mujhe bhuk lagi hain..

(& he rubbed his hand on the stomach; Abhijeet smiled looking at him & he quickly pulled away his seating belts & they both got out of the car. When they were heading towards the door, day's cell buzzed, daya reached for it & glanced at the caller ID, the screen flashed the name "Freddy!" daya answered it before it get cuts.)

Daya: haan bolo freddy..haan..okay..ek kaam karo kal subha tum aur vivek uss jagah par ek baar phir jana aur unnse poochna ki unnhone maa ko waha dekha tha kya..theek hain..aur haaan..

(when daya was talking with freddy, Abhijeet moved towards the door & pressed the bell & waited for the door to get opened, but there was no response , so he pressed the bell once again, but this time 2-3 times & that too harshly..but still no-one opened the door..Now panic started attacking him, the first thought that clicked his mind was, "Is maa okay?" without wasting any time in ringing the bell again & again he quickly reached for his jeans pocket & pulled out the house keys, he frantically reached for the locks to get the door open but before he could reached the locks, the door was opened widely..

Abhijeet was relieved for an instant but then he quickly moved his gaze towards the person who made this late to open the door giving him panic attacks few mins before..but as soon as his gaze felt on the person he remained freeze there..he was caught by the guard at the sight he was witnessing now,he stood there like dumbstruck..not only him ..but the person who was opposite to him was also standing like a statue in front of him, they both were staring at each other without blinking there eyelids..not even for a sec..Abhijeet let out a gasped when he noticed Tarika in his house that too in such avtar. It was not like that she was standing in front of him, in attractive attire or something like that..but the way she was looking now, her such avtar was imagined by Abhijeet only in his day-dreams..She was wearing a blue colored kurta & over it was white colored apron neatly draped around her with black legging underneath, her hair were tied messily with a clip with few curly strands rested on her cheeks caressing her cheeks due to the action of the small breeze, the soft touch of curls made that moment irritated for her so to fix it she quickly brushed her hand from her cheeks to set the curls behind her ears but in this process the atta on her hands made its way on her cheeks..At the instance the white powdered suited her rosy cheeks which were undergoing red due to blushing..& this made Abhijeet stare at her even more..

When they both were enjoying their dreamy land Daya returned back to the main door after completing the call, a smile crept on his face when he saw them standing there like statues. He noticed that Abhijeet mouth was opened to some extent & eyes widened after noticing her in there house at this hour of the day; her situation was also no different, she was standing there looking at him with same sets of expression, to bring them back from there trance, Daya coughed purposely to get their attentions & he was succeeded in it, the two broke from there trance & underwent a series of expressions from shy to embarrassment,. To avoid daya's teasing face Abhijeet started fidgeting with his keys by rolling them through his fingers, while Tarika started staring the floor..so daya initiated the talk

Daya (surprised tone) : Tarika tum yaha iss waqt? ( Abhijeet also moved his gaze towards her expecting an answer, since he was also surprised at her sudden presence)

Tarika: whoa daya..(but before she could explain the things, a sharp & quick sound interrupted them) shhhhhhhh…(As soon as Tarika heard that sound she quickly ran inside before waiting them to react; DUO both were confused at her sudden reaction, they exchanged confuse glances,)

Daya was confused so he turned to Abhijeet & asked him : Abhijeet, maine aisa kya galat keh diya joh Tarika aise bhaag gayi?"

Abhijeet just shrugged his shoulders & replied, "pata nhi.."

They both moved inside the house to investigate about it,when they reached hall they came acrossed maa who was resting on the sofa & was reading some mythological book,when she noticed Abhijeet, she closed the book,bowed at the book & kept it aside on the table. Then she moved towards Abhijeet , kept her hand on his face & asked him in soft tone, "aa gaye beta..thakk gaye honge na tum..aao (she grabbed his one hand & moved towards the sofa & asked him to sit down..)tum baitho yaha..main tumahre liye pani lekar aati huin..(& she got up to fetch him water, but as soon as she got up, Abhijeet caught her hand & made her sit beside him. Daya also sat beside her. Such that Abhijeet & daya were sitting at either sides of her)

Abhijeet: nhi maa..aap baitho yahi..aap aaram karo..Doctor ne kaha hain na aapko aaram karne keliye..tho baithiye aap yaha..

Maa: aaram hi toh kar rahi hu..tu aur daya kaha mujhe kaam karne dete hain? (& she placed her one hand on daya's hand) Daya kaafi thak gaya hoga na tu..main tere liye kuch khane keliye lao?

Daya: aare nhi maa, aap aaram kijiye..doc..(before he could complete his sentence maa protested)

Maa: (annoyed) kya Doctor ki maale jap rahe ho tum dono?Doctor ko kuch nhi aata,, kuch bhi utpatang bolta rehta hain who..yeh karo..yeh mat karo..ais ehi karo..wais ehi karo..uff..tang aagai main toh uss doctor se..aaj bhi subha aakar pareshaan karke gaya mujhe who..

Daya (confused) aaj subha?

Maa: aur nhi tho kya..aur aaj toh uss doctor ne mujhe injection bhi de diya..kambakht kahi ka..

Abhijeet: Injection? (Concerned tone) aap theek hain na maa?aapki tabiyat kasie hain?

Maa: aare bilkul theek huin main..aur..

(when tarika arrived in the hall with a tray containing three glasses of water & some medicines, she handed two glass to Duo & other one to maa, besides that she also handed her some capsules & tablets..)

Tarika: yeh rahe aunty..apki medicines.,yeh khan eke pehle ki dawai le lijiye,warna aap bhul jayngi..(maa quickly gulped down the medicines, brought by Tarika ..Duo also drank water & kept the empty glasses in the tray on the table. Daya raised his doubt when he remembered the mentioned of injections few mins before.)

Daya: maa, aap keh rahi thi ki doctor ne aapko aaj injection diya..

Maa:haan..

Daya: par maa, mere hisab se doctor ne aisa kuch nhi kaha tha..jab maine unnse aapke treatment ke baremain poocha tha kal, tab unnhone injection ke baremain bilkul bhi jikar nhi kiya injection kyu?

Maa: aare Daya who aaj sham meri tabiyat halki se bigad gayi thi..acha hua yeh (pointing towards Tarika) yaha thi ..issine doctor ko bulaya aur ussne mujhe injection de diya..( Abhijeet & moved his gaze towards Tarika)

Daya: kya? Aapki tabiyat kharab hogai thi? Ab aap theek hain na,, ..

Maa: daya shant ho jaon..main bilkul theek huin..

Tarika: Aunty, phir bhi aapko yaad hain na ki doctor ne kya kaha hain? Aapk jab tak theek nhi hoti tab tak aapko rest karna compulsory hain..

Maa: aare haan beta..waise tum bhi ab inn dono ke saath mil gayi na..? main ne kaha na ki main theek huin..

Tarika: theek hain aunty..aap dono (turning to duo) jaldi fresh ho jaiye, main aapkeliye coffee lati huin..(& she got up & picked up the tray from center table & started moving towards kitchen, when daya called her..)

Daya: Tarika.. (she turned to face him..) Tarika who main keh raha tha ki agar coffee ke saath kuch kahne ko bhi mil jaye toh coffee pene ka aur maza aajayega..

Tarika: par daya agar ab kuch kha loge toh dinner kab karoge?

Daya: Tarika don't worry who bhi kar lunga..tum mere andar ka talent janti nhi abhtak..

Tarika: (smiling) theek hain lati huin..( & she headed towards the kitchen, Abhijeet kept looking at her until she was completely out of his sight; daya looked at Abhijeet who was looking at the walls, so he tapped his shoulders gently..)

Daya: boss, uss dewar ko kyu ghur rahe ho? (Teasingly) uss wall ka area find out karna hain kya? (& he laughed a bit..)chalo jaldi se fresh hote hain..

(by saying this daya moved towards his room to get fresh, meanwhile Abhijeet also headed towards his room..maa who was watching this closely, felt something, but she decided to wait till her further conclusions..)

**After few mins** back Tarika arrived in hall with a tray containing two plates of pakode & chatni & coffee, she kept them at the center didn't found anyone so she asked in loud tone..

Tarika: aare kaha reh gaye tum dono?aao jaldi coffee thandi ho jayegi..

When daya came out from his room wearing his casual attires, like a track pant & red shirt..

Daya: aagaya main..(he settled at the chair, making him comfortable, Tarika handed daya his plate of pakode & coffee, daya quickly grabbed it & started relishing on it..)

Daya stuffed his mouth with 2-3 pakodas dipped in pudina ki chatni ..

Data:hmm..bohaut acha bana hain Tarika..*munch..munch..* acha hain..& he dipped another one..

Tarika looked at abhijeet's room..it was open but there was no sign of Abhijeet..

Tarika: aare daya.. Abhijeet kaha hain? Agar jaldi nhi aaya toh coffee thandi ho jayegi..

Daya: lagta hain Abhijeet kissi file ko study karne baith gaya aapne room main..( he said without bothering much about him & totally lost in relishing the pakodas now,,)

Tarika: aare par file baad main bhi study kar sakta hain..yeh Ahijeet bhi na..(she got up..) ruko main bulake laati huin use..( & she started moving towards his room)

**Abhijeet's room**

When Tarika reached Abhijeet's room, she nodded her head in disgusted manner,she moved inside the room & scanned the room thru her eyes, half of the things in his room were not kept according to the manner or where they are supposed to kept..she moved towards the things to keep them to their rite place,,first thing which she came across was his coat which was thrown on the bed's edge, actually it was in a dangling manner..

Tarika (thinking) : chi..pasine se bhara coat koi bed pain rakhta hain..yuck..disgusting..( tarika took the coat, & neatly folded it & kept it in a laundry basket) then her gaze fall on the wallet,mobile, CID batch ,watch which was also abruptly thrown on the bed, she collected the things, she kept his watch & mobile on his side by table near the lamp then she moved towards his wardrobe to keep his wallet & his CID batch, she opened it & kept his wallet & batch in one of the drawers. When she was closing the doors, the neatly kept clothes caught her eye, she was quiet amazed & impressed all his clothes kept in proper manner,she moved her hand from his coats,actually one of his coats which was her fav & that was none other than the blue colored jeans type coat, that was her fav not just becoz Abhijeet used to look dashing in it..but also becoz that coat has witnessed much more of their lovely moments..the best one was their first date at his home ..at that time he was wearing the same coat & how cud she forget that on that day indirectly Abhijeet asked her about the marriage ..Her face underwent a shower of red colors on her cheeks..the mild scent from his coat made her blush even more..

**In hall**

Daya was still busy relishing on the pakodas, he was so much engrossed In it that he failed to notice that Abhijeet has not turned up, Tarika who went to call him has also not returned & now even he fail to notice that maa was not sitting next to him..

**In Abhijeet's room.**

When Tarika was busy in her fantasy land, she heard a small door click, she quickly turned to find in that direction, but when she turned to see, her eyes widened in shock & her jaw settled on the floor & now she half-heartedly cursed herself for turning in that direction..yup only half-heartdely coz at some point even she liked it..it doesn't mean that she was pervert or something like that but the situation which she was facing now, even she can't help it..

In front of her was standing Senior Inspector Abhijeet, & ..& ..that too in just a white towel. Draped around his waist..his hair was totally messy with water dropping through it, giving him much..*ahem gud look..his body was still wet & water was dripping through his eye lids & jaw line..but the most attention grabbing was the water droplets running down thru his hard built chest,to his perfectly toned body finally getting absorbed in the towel tied in the waist..tarika was just froze there for secs, didn't know how to react..she was staring at him shamelessly..

Tarika(thinking) Abhijeet, u look damn handsome..uff yeh kya soch rahi hain tarika? pagal hogai hain? kitni besharami se dekh rahi hain usse..(& she lowered her eyes for a second but then once again unable to resist her feelings she started looking from conrner of her eyes to have a look at him..) par sach main tarika,kafi sahi dikh raha hain..sach main koi toh rok lo..

On the other side, Abhijeet was unaware of the fact that he is being watched..coz his head was down & he was ruffling his hair fast to drain out the water ..after ruffling it, Abhijeet started moving towards the wardrobe to change his clothes, he moved his hand thru his hair setting them back, after that he moved his gaze to his wardrobe but the moment he moved up his gaze he saw those wide eyes looking at him..Now Abhijeet & Tarika were just standing few inches away from each other, staring once again but now in shock!

Soon they realized that they are in awkward position both simultaneously turned around such that Abhijeet was facing the door & Tarika the wardrobe..

Both felt like hitting themselves for landing in such situation, for an instant nothing clicked there mind..actually they were too shocked to act..

Finally Abhijeet managed some guts & initiated to talk..but it was quite reflected thru his talk that he was still shocked & embarrassed..

Abhijeet (hesitantly) Ta—tarika..tum-tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Tarika was fumbling more than him: wo..wo..Abhi..abhijeet main,,yaha ..wo-who..tumhe..coo..coffee keliye bullane aayi thi..whoh I..m sorry..

Abhijeet: nhi..its okay..

(again there was silence)

Abhijeet once again managed to speak up..

Abhijeet: woah Tarika, jara almari main se mere kapde de dena..

Tarika: (shocked) main?main kaise de sakti huin?

Abhijeet: theek hain phir..tum ek kaam karo, tum aapni aankhen band karke..main leta huin mere kapde..

Tarika: theek hain Abhijeet..

(Tarika closed her eyes thru her hands to avoid any further types of embarrassing situations..but she didn't knew that there one more to come..)

Tarika moved back & closed her eyes while Abhijeet moved towards his wardrobe to get his clothes..but lets say that destiny has decided to bring them close today itself..

When Abhijeet was getting his clothes from wardrobe, Tarika felt something soft messing with her foot,it was tickling her foot, so she separated her fingers to some extent, just to have a look abt the trickling thing..but when she saw that her eyes once again went in shocked, she saw two antennae hanged up lookig at her in suspicion, the head tilted & its big black eyes looking at her evilly,it was none other than BIG RED COLOR cockroach, she kicked it thu her second leg trying to get it off..in frantic she quickly went towards Abhijeet to ask him to get rid of that thing, but unfortunately she hit him hard, which losse them there balance . in fear of falling Tarika wrapped her hands around Abhijeet & so did Abhijeet,but thankfully they both landed up on Abhijeet's bed, ..they both opened there eyes when they realized that they have landed safely..but to much more dismay..they have once again landed up in much more awkard position than before..

Abhijeet was on top of Tarika,with his hands wrapped up at of back of Tarika,after falling Tarika kept her hands on Abhijeet's chest to maintain some distance between them due to which tarika realized that Abhijeet's heart rate has increased, there breathing ragged & they were just staring at each other, without letting out any word, their eyes were practically locked with each other..

When they both were locked in there puzzle of eyes, someone from the door smiled in satisfaction..

It felt that they will remain there forever..but thanks to daya whose voice solved there puzzle & both got unlocked from each other's eye game..

Daya's voice echoed thru the whole house.."Tarika bhuk lagi hain!kaha ho tum? Jaldi karo..paet main chuhe dicso kar rahe hain.."

Tarika who heard this quickly started moving,but couldn't move an inch..since Abhijeet was still on her..Abhijeet realized Tarika'e efforts so he signaled Tarika to stop, Tarika agreed, then Abhijeet rolled to the other side of the bed so that Tarika cud get up, once Tarika got up she quickly moved out of the room, without looking back at Abhijeet..Abhijeet also got up & took his clothes & went to change ..

**In hall**

Tarika rushed out of Abhijeet's room, smiling,grinning like stupid & blushing like red tomato..she quickly headed towards kitchen avoiding eye contact with maa & daya..both daya & maa were surprised about her behavior but they didn't asked her, she quickly set up the dinner table & called daya & maa to have dinner..she didn't call Abhijeet, bcoz she was still embarrassed about the whole situation..

After a while Abhijeet joined others & occupied the seat next to daya, daya has already began his food & so was Abhijeet arrived once again a tension got build up in them,both tried to behave a normal as possible..

Abhijeet was still sitting in his chair with empty plate in front of him, maa noticed this..

Maa: aare Abhijeet, khana nhi kahan tumhe?

Abhijeet: haan maa woh.

Maa: aare Tarika beta..Abhijeet ko bhi serve karo..

Tarika: haan (& she started serving him, but she was so nervous & it could be make out from her face & shivering hands, maa who noticed this ask her..)

maa: kya hua beta? haath kyu kamp rahe hain tumahre? kuch hua kya?

Tarika: Nhi..kuch nhi hua..(she replied instantly ..)

maa: tho ghabrayi hui kyu ho?

Tarika: kuch nhi..bas asie hi..

Maa: theek hain..waise tum bhi khana kha lo na.

Tarika: nhi aunty..woh main baad main kar lungi..

Maa: par..

Tarika: sach main aunty ab huk nhi hain..baad main kar lungi..

maa: theek hain..

Daya: wasie tarika, aaj tum achanak yaha kasie?

Tarika: who daya, aunty ka DNA chahiye tha issliye blood sample lene aayi thi shaam ko,maine blood sample liya aur nikalne hi waali ki thi ki aunty ki tabiyat bigad gayi toh maine doctor ko phone kiya toh unnhone aake aunty ko check karke injection de diya..aur kuch jayada naa ho issliye main ruk gayi..aur blood sample aapne ek assistant ke haatho bhej diya lab..

Daya: ohh..issliye tum aaj lab main kissi se nhi mili..(& he smiled lookin at Abhijeet, Abhijeet shot him deadly stare..daya instantly kept quiet after geeting that look..while ma just smiled when she drew out some conclusions..)

The dinner got over & now tarika was taking leave from the house,when maa asked Abhijeet to drop her at her home since it was 10 now..

Maa: aare Abhijeet, tarika ko ghar drop karke aajao..

Tarika who was still shocked at the incident & had not overcome from it, denied the prposal to avoid further emabrassing situations..

Tarika: nhi aunty main chali jaongi..aur wasie bhi mujhe lab jana hain ab..kuch repors bana na hain ab..

maa: koi baat nhi..Abhijeet tumhe lab chode dege..jao Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: maa par..

Daya also joined to tease them: aare haan Abhijeet, jao tarika ko chodkar aao..

Tarika: nhi daya, rehen do, main chali jaongi..okay bye..(& she took her bag, bid them goodbye & hurriedly left from the home..as soon as she left Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief on the turn of the events, he was equally embarassed about the events but at the same time felt happy about it..for the next few days Abhijeet & tarika avoided each other..coz every time they used to meet they used to remmber about that evening..so to get normal they thought avoinding each other would be best..After 3-4 days CID solved the case & was succeeded to reunite malvika jee with her husband & her son..

So finaaly malvika jee accompanied with her husband were thanking the CID team,i.e Acp, DUo, salunkhe, tarika, vivek, tasha & freddy..

Malvika jee thanked Abhijeet & daya for taking care of her & she ordered them to visit her from time to time..when it was time to go, malvika jee went towards tarika who was standing next to tasha..malvika jee took her hands in her & thanked her, then she placed her one hand on tarika's head & gave her blessings..

Malvika jee: Tarika beta mere itna acha khayal rakha..thank u so much beta..

Tarika: aare aunty thanks ki kya baat hain,,yeh tho mera farz tha

Malvika jee: waise jiss se tumhari shaddi hogi na woh insaan kaafi naseebwala hota..(at this statement daya smirked looking at ABhijeet & tarika blushed..)

waise mera mann hain ki main tumhe aapni bahu hi mana lu..banogi meri bahoo? karogi mere bete se shaddi? par tumne mere bete ko dekha nhi hain na..yeh lo( handing her an envelope) issmain mere beta ka photo hain..dekhkar jaroor batana..waise mere hisab se tum dono ki jodi ek dam achi lagegi..theek hain chalti huin main.(& she left from there with her husband; while the rest of the officers are shocked at this incident, all shared a confused glance, Abhijeet looked at tarika & then daya to realize the whole situation. he was still shocked that Maa chosed her son for tarika..Abhijeet whispered to daya)

Abhijeet: daya, yeh maa aisa kar sakti hain? kunal keliye tarika ko kaise pasand kar sakti hain?

Daya: Ab yeh main kasie bata sakta huin Abhijeet?waise maa ke bete aur tarika ki jodi achi lagegi..made for each other..

Abhijeet: daya kya baat kar raha hain?maar kahnyega tu..

Meanwhile here even tarika was too shocked about the whole situation, she couldn't imagine & was still trying to get a clear picture of what maa said..

she opened the envelope & pulled out the photo..Abhijeet looked at this scene & his heart skipped..to give Abhijeet gosse bumps..daya asked tarika..

Daya:(teasingly) kaisa laga tarika ladka?

Tarika nodded as YES..& she escaped from there..Abhijeet noticed this & followed her..while all smiled at Abhijeet's possesiveness & got back to work..tarika reached the lab & Abhijeet also followed her..tarika stoped at her desk when she heard her name..

Abhijeet: tarika..

Tarika : haan..

Abhijeet: (shocked) tumhe ladka pasand aagaya..

Tarika: haan..(smiling)

Abhijeet:(shocked & surprised ) tarika, tumhe kunal kasie pasnd aa sakta hain? tum janit ho ki main..(but stopped instantly when tarika turned to notice him..)

Tarika: kya tum kya?

Abhijeet: who main..(he started fumbling as ususal ..)

Tarika: tum who kya?

Abhijeet: Tarika tumhe kunal kasie pasand aa sakta hain?

Tarika: maine aisa kab kaha ki mujhe kunal pasand hain?

Abhijeet: abhi toh kaha..

Tarika: hmm..maine nhi kaha..

Abhijeet: tumne kaha tarika..

Tarika: Abhijeet tumne theek se nhi suna..maine kaha mujhe malvika jeee ka beta pasand aaya..maine yeh nhi kaha ki mujhe kunal pasand hain..'

Abhijeet: matlab..( Abhjeet was still confused coz he was still unable to get the things..)

Tarika handed him the envelope..Abhijeet took it & removed the photo..after seeing the photo a sile danced on Abhijeet's lips..it was noneother than a photo of a dark complexion man with dark eyes wearing a white shirt with a jeans blue colored coat over it..& looked at tarika who was still bushing looking at him..

Tarika: kasie lagi choice?

Abhijeet: achi hain.. (& they both smiled meaningfully lloking at each other..)

* * *

**AN:  
**

**Thank you guyz for the reviews :)**

**thanx a lot..it means a lot..**

**Share your views about this chap too..Hope u like it..**

**All type of suggestions & complaints are welcomed :)**

**Thanks a lot! :D**


End file.
